


Restless

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intense, Rough Fingering, Sansa POV, Sharing Bed Trope, Vaginal Fingering, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: It was late, they needed a bed for the night. Only they needed two beds, not one. Sansa is restless and because of their neighbors, now aroused.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> So my first day of classes starts tomorrow, I figured I would throw this smutty number out before I condemn myself to college classes (Windows Administration 1, Linux/Unix Single User, Security Concepts and Technical Support Functions); all computer classes. T_T
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy, I've always wanted to do the Share a bed trope! Now I can mark that off my list, lol!

 

 

Sansa kept her composure as Jon spoke with the inn keeper, stressing why they needed separate beds to no avail. The inn was practically full for the night, there was but one room with only one bed within. They were in the outskirts of White Harbor, half a days ride to be exact, but it was nearing midnight and they needed their rest. They were to take a ship to King’s Landing for Daenerys’ wedding to Aegon, she wanted her nephew and King in the North to give her away while Sansa represented the Starks as Lady of Winterfell. Sansa found it odd and a bit funny how Dany wanted her nephew to give her away to her…other nephew, but she wasn’t going to say anything about it. Family is family.

She eyed Jon for a moment as he argued with the man. Well…maybe family wasn’t always family.

Jon Snow was known to be her cousin of her late aunt Lyanna, raised as her half-brother for most of her life though even that title was stretching it for the lack of relationship they had with each other before she came to him at Castle Black. Sansa had never thought of him as a brother before then, even after they reunited it was like meeting a stranger, or an acquaintance that she hadn’t seen in years rather than family. It was because of this outlook that she noticed him more as a man, first and foremost.

She noticed his broad shoulders when he wore no cloak, or armor and with only his leather jerkin. She noticed his strong hands, harden from sword-work that left calluses behind. She noticed the hair on his face, the beard that filled out as he aged, causing him to look more man than boy. And she noticed the grey of his eyes, the gentleness yet observant gleam within them. Jon was quite the handsome man, he wasn’t pretty like Loras Tyrell had been, nor was he striking like his half-brother Aegon, but he was handsome, manly and rugged.

It took Sansa longer than she wanted to admit that she fancied him more than a brother, worse that she realized it while under the belief that he was her brother as well.

Jon treated her with respect and kindness, he never acted differently towards her even though she had been less than easy to be around when she was younger. She wasn’t delusional, she knew how snobby she came across to her siblings, she knew how mean and nasty she could get then. Yet Jon treated her well, disregarded their past for a better present and hopeful future. It was the most amazing gift anyone could give her.

That made it harder for her to conceal her growing feelings for him though.

“We do not have other rooms available tonight, I am sorry,” the inn keeper pronounced with clear frustration in his voice and a glare in his eyes. Sansa knew if Jon stated who he was the man would probably yield to his demands, but Jon wasn’t that kind of person and he wouldn’t put someone else out so late into the night either.

He turned back to stare into her eyes, there was a blend of frustration and tiredness in them along with cluelessness. He had no idea what they should do.

“We’ll take the room then please,” Sansa said kindly, smiling softly towards the inn keeper. He responded better to her than to Jon, nodding and handing Jon the key after the room was paid for, of course.

As they walked up the stairs to the room Jon didn’t say a word, she knew though that he was stewing in his frustration of the situation. She understood though, they were fully grown at nine and ten, and two and twenty. Sharing a bed when they were but babes and children was one thing, but as fully-grown adults it was a whole other situation altogether. Sansa felt her heart beat a little faster as they approached the room. She hadn’t slept in a bed with a man since…Ramsey…

“Here we are,” Jon commented as he turned the key into the door, opening it for them to enter.

The room was small with a large bed in the middle of it, candles were already lit within to show a small dresser pinned to the side with a single window overlooking the lone bed. Sansa eyed a chamber pot near the door; lovely. She set her bag with her nightclothes down by the dresser as Jon inspected the room more. She wanted to travel light for the trip and knew she would acquire more clothes through Dany, the woman loved dressing her like her own doll. Sansa was sure to be bringing back much more than she was going with.

They had their entourage of men staying at a few other inn’s and some who were happy to sleep under the stars with the rest of their belongings and horses. Maybe it would have been better if they opted to sleep outside? Sansa glanced around to see that there wasn’t a dividing wall for her to change behind.

“Jon,” Sansa called out to him, drawing his attention to her. She lifted out her nightgown then bore her stare into his eyes. He immediately got it and left out the door, so she could change. Once done she poked her head out the door to let him back in.

“I think it might be better if I sleep on the floor,” Jon announced as he shrugged out of his jerkin, he had no qualms about changing in front of her. Sansa sat down on the bed with the covers pulled back as she tried her damnest to not stare at him.

Still her eyes caught a peak of his stomach as he lifted the jerkin over his head, her eyes zeroed in on the dark hairs on his belly that lead down into his breeches before his shirt covered him again. Sansa glanced up to see his eyes on her as he folded the leather vest.

“No, you shouldn’t sleep on the floor, Jon. It won’t do your back any good,” she stated pointedly, pulling the edge of the covers back on the side he was on for him. Jon looked unsure though, staring down at the spot she revealed for him as though he expected a monster to come flying at him.

“It is not proper,” he replied quietly. She lightly shrugged her shoulders.

“And sleeping on the ground is not smart,” she pointed out once more then laid down on the mattress. “It will be like when we were children, I use to sneak into Robb’s bed all the time when I was scared.”

“We are far from children, Sansa,” Jon said with a little chuckle as he finally sat on the bed. He pulled off his boots and socks then his belt, letting them drop on the floor.

“It’ll be fine, Jon.” Or at least she hoped as much.

He glanced at her again before blowing out the candle on his side while getting settled in the bed. Sansa turned and blew hers out as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Her heart was beating heavily inside her chest, she could feel his body heat right beside her though they did not touch. Jon practically rode the edge of the bed with the amount of space given to her, she feared he might fall off once he truly fell asleep. She felt him shift from his back to his side, turning her head, she could see his back to her. The tension in the air wasn’t lost on her, it was thick and awkward.

Sansa sighed softly, willing her muscles to relax and to allow her tired mind to settle for sleep. It refused though. She couldn’t get comfortable either, her legs moved along the mattress causing the blanket to shift. She turned on her side, giving Jon her back as she curled her legs up into somewhat a fetal position. Sleep still evaded her. Sighing softly, she turned around to face him, his back still towards her as she forced her eyes to close. Minutes passed, but her mind wouldn’t settle; she was restless.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the room till she could make out the back of Jon’s head. His curly hair stood out against the off-white pillow he laid his head on. It felt different laying in the bed with him. No fear came upon her, she couldn’t sleep, but she also wasn’t tense either. It was…peaceful feeling…

A bang against the wall beside them made Sansa sit up in shock as Jon flipped off the bed so swiftly, his hand gripping the pommel of his sword as he watched the door to their room. That missing fear was now gripping tightly at her heart as they waited. Another bang against the wall came again, but then it became consistent. Before long they heard moaning accenting the banging. Sansa felt embarrassed as she slowly let her shoulders drop. Apparently, their neighbors decided to find their pleasure so late at night.

Slowly Sansa glanced over to see Jon replacing his sword, his jaw tightly clenched as he sat back on the bed. The moaning of a woman echoed loudly through the thin walls, surrounding them with the continuous bangs of the bed frame hitting said wall. She felt a flush come to her cheeks as a heat started to pool in her lower abdomen. Jon was tense as he laid back down.

“Sansa,” Jon called out, glancing between her and the bed. “Just ignore it,” he advised as she laid back down.

A particularly loud moan broke through the wall.

“I don’t think that is possible,” she mumbled lightly. Jon grunted in agreement before once more turning away from her and laying just shy of the edge of the bed.

Sansa pulled the covers up to her chin, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the banging, moaning and…growling? It was easier said than done though, she felt on edge as she unwillingly listened. Her heart thumped inside her chest as her blood rushed through her ears and veins. She felt hotter than before, the covers were starting to become stifling. Sansa pressed her thighs together tightly as an ache pulsed between them.

It had been awhile since she had felt like this; felt aroused.

Usually it was Jon that caused the reaction, him working in the yard with the training dummies, or even a sparing partner. It was especially fun to watch him go up against Gendry, even more so when they would sweat through their workout. Watching droplets of sweat glistening and dripping down Jon’s face into his beard, down into his tunic and jerkin, his hair looking wet. Another throb echoed between her legs, Sansa internally groaned.

Suddenly the woman next door screamed loudly, drawing her voice out till it was shrill then the man was groaning his release, and all was quiet after that. Sansa shuffled around to get comfortable again, sleep was just on the edge of her mind yet still out of reach. She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep. She flipped back over to her side, curling up once more then turning back on her other side. A deep-set sigh left her mouth as she flopped onto her back again.

“Stop moving,” Jon grumbled tiredly, he sounded close to falling into the abyss that was slumber. She was immediately envious.

“I’m restless,” she replied in a slight whine, kicking off the covers to let the cool air of the room come over her.

“Stop thinking then,” he offered as he tugged the covers more firmly up his shoulder.

“I can’t.” Jon sighed deeply then flipped onto his back, their shoulders touched as he settled on his back. She glanced over to see his eyes glaring heatedly at the ceiling. He didn’t look as tired and close to slumber as he had sounded.

“What are you thinking about then? Maybe talking about it will help.”

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek, she wasn’t sure talking about her need for a release of her own would be appropriate. Instead she chose the safer route. “Do you think they were married?”

“What?”

“Do you think the couple next door was married?” Sansa asked again as she turned to lay on her side to peer over at Jon quietly. He glanced between her and the ceiling, almost refusing to look at her.

“I don’t know, they don’t have to be married to…have relations,” Jon stated hesitantly, obviously not expecting her thoughts to be laying in what occurred on the other side of the thin wall to his right.

“Maybe she was a prostitute?” He snorted loudly, turning his head to stare at her. “What? I’m not judging, just wondering.”

“But why?” Jon asked in shock, his eyes wide as he took her in like he had no idea who she was. Sansa felt her cheeks heat up, was it so wrong to wonder?

“Oh well,” she started, stuttering her words as she tried to get her thoughts together, “I..well, it sounded like she was enjoying herself and…it was so loud, I-I wondered how it would f-feel…” she clamped her lips together to keep any more embarrassing words from escaping them. What was she saying?! And to Jon of all people?!

Jon arched a disbelieving eyebrow at her, his eyes still wide as he regarded her silently. Sansa wished she could have kept her mouth shut, she should have just suffered in silence till sleep claimed her. Anything was better than this awkwardness between them.

“Have you not…?” he stuttered over his own words as he glanced away from her.

Sansa threw him an incredulous expression as she commented mockingly, “Really, Jon.”

“No, no I mean have you never…” Jon broke off with a curse, bringing his hands to cover his face. “It’s none of my business,” he declared before flipping onto his side. Sansa leaned up to reach over and tug at his shoulder till she forced him on his back again.

“No, no, what is it you wanted to ask?” He looked as though he’d rather the floor swallow him alive than continue, his eyes averting from looking at her to the ceiling then the wall where the amorous couple laid behind. “Have I not…” Sansa repeated slowly, encouraging him to continue. She was curious to hear what he wanted to know. At first, she thought he was asking if she had had sexual relations to which she probably would have smothered him with her pillow.

Jon took a minute to compose himself before finally uttering his question.

“Have you never peaked before?” he inquired slowly as though waiting for her to lash out at him. Sansa merely blinked at the question.

“Of course,” she answered. She had taken care of her arouse quite a many times before her unfortunate marriage and a few times after as well. Peaking wasn’t something new for her.

“Have you peaked with a partner?” Jon asked more assuredly, directing his flickering gaze onto her. “Oh,” she mumbled before shaking her head.

“There hasn’t been anyone else since…him.” He nodded.

“I figured,” he mumbled as silence consumed them.

Sansa felt her heart start pounding inside her chest as she thought about asking him if he cared to be that partner. The boldness of asking such a query made her nervous. Jon had always been attentive towards her needs, always trying to protect her at all costs and take care of her. She wasn’t sure though if he felt anything beyond familial love for her, she decidedly did not for him. The few times she had touched herself at night, rubbing against the nub at the top of her cunt she had only thought of him. Of Jon.

Her fantasies always centered around him coming back from training in the yard, sweat glistening on his skin and drenching his hair. She’d come across him in passing, see his state of being and declare he needed a bath asap then drag him to his chambers to get it prepared. Jon was bolder in her fantasies, touching her on her waist, dragging his fingers down her arm as he stepped away from her to shed his jerkin then tunic to reveal his scarred chest with sparse hairs that would lead down into his breeches. He would catch her watching, comment jokingly on it though there would be heat in his eyes as he spoke.

He’d disappear behind a changing screen while his tub was being filled, she would be able to make out him dropping his breeches and smallclothes through the screen. Sansa would always feel awkward, state that maybe she should leave while he bathed. Jon would snort his disapproval then step out from the screen to reveal his aroused state as he asked her to join him. He wouldn’t touch her as she unclothed herself, only the heat of his eyes would scorch her body as she undressed.

Jon would enter the tub first before holding a hand out for her. This was her favorite fantasy, the one she went back to time and again. It never failed to get her blood pumping, heart racing and wetness coating her inner thighs as she ran her middle finger between her moist lips. Jon would cuddle her up to his chest first, laying kisses down the side of her neck to work her up then he’d start touching. He was always thorough, spending time tracing, rubbing and pinching her breasts till they were so sensitive. His hands would travel south, sliding down her stomach to the tops of her thighs inside the tub. It wouldn’t take long before he had a hand between her legs, rubbing against her nub in tight circles as his other hand braced her to him by her left breast.

Sansa would push up against her hand as she imagined it was his, encouraging her fantasy Jon to explore her cunt. Encourage him to dip a finger or two inside her, to feel her soft insides that would grip his digit tightly. It never took long for her to peak after that. Irony was that she would need a bath after the sweat she’d build up in her bathing fantasy.

She wondered if it felt even better when someone else touched her like she did, someone she wanted to touch her. Someone like Jon.

“Sansa,” Jon called out, drawing her back to the present. When her eyes cleared she noticed him looking at her deeply, his eyes boring into her being. “Maybe,” he mumbled, cleared his throat then continued, “you need to peak to settle your mind.” Sansa felt her mouth go dry, a thickness in her throat kept her from fully swallowing.

Was he proposing that she…? Was he offering to…?

“Maybe I do,” she spoke breathlessly, slowly laying back down as her eyes refused to disconnect from his.

“Then you should,” he softly insisted, never looking away.

“Right now?” She could see him swallow hard, his eyes drifting down her body in her nightgown then back to her eyes as he nodded.

“Yes, now…”

Sansa shuddered as she skimmed her hands up her nightgown, dragging the soft material up her thighs before she grasped her breasts. Jon pursed his lips together as he watched her, watched as she squeezed her breasts, palming them as she let out a low moan. He echoed her moan, turning fully on his side to face her, to watch her more closely.

“Pinch your nipples,” Jon directed, his voice scratchy and deep. It sent a tingle down her spine as she closed her fingers around her each nipple, lightly pinching them and moaning at the tingles of pleasure that resulted. “Let me see you, Sansa.”

“All of me?” she asked as she tugged her arms through the sleeves of the nightgown, moving as quick as she could to discard the clothe from her body. She allowed it to fall to the floor, uncaring about the dust and dirt that could get on it. All that mattered was Jon and her great need for him to touch her.

His eyes drew down to her breasts, her nipples erecting in the cooler air and from her touch. Sansa brought her hands back to her breasts, trailing her fingers around her nipples in circles as she watched him watch her. It was more arousing than she thought was possible and he wasn’t even touching her! A whimper came to her lips from her stroking fingers.

“Yes, all of you,” he answered in a strained voice, as though he was barely containing himself.

She nodded in agreement, drawing her hands down to lightly travel her stomach, his gaze following her movements closely. Her fingers hooked around her smallclothes to tug them down her legs, she didn’t bother untying the sides as she pushed them down her shins till she was kicking it into the darkness of the room, leaving herself bare. Jon groaned inside his chest as he took the sight of her in. Without being directed Sansa opened her legs to cup the wet heat between her legs.

She was so sensitive, the barest touch sent ripples of pleasure through her nerve endings. Her eyes closed as she relished the throbbing ache. A pleasant sigh slipped through her lips before she traced her folds, igniting more arousal within her. Suddenly a calloused fingertip joined her softer ones, dipping slightly into the wetness hidden between her folds. Her legs spread wider to accommodate the new hand that joined hers, together they created more ripples of pleasure in her. Sansa cried out as Jon slid closer, allowing a finger to press in to her opening. She brought her soaked fingers up to rub circles around her nub as he sank his finger deeply inside her.

“You are so warm and wet,” Jon breathed into her ear, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

“Because of you,” Sansa confessed lightly, her breathing coming out harsher. He groaned at her words, dragging his finger out of her cunt then pushing two into her, stretching her open to his sweet touch.

“Because of me? Are you sure?” Jon questioned, his lips traveling down the column of her neck to the base between her neck and shoulder where he latched his mouth to her skin. His fingers grazed against her soft walls inside upon each pull from her then again upon each push back inside. It was hard for her to form any coherent thoughts as he pleasured her, showing her how much more enjoyable being touched intimately could be.

It was better than her own touch.

“Only you, Jon…only ever you,” she spoke confidently, arching her up against his questing fingers.

Jon slid his other hand under her arched back, pulling her closer to him as he worked her. She turned her head, opening her eyes to see Jon’s blown pupils then she was pressing forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. He reacted instantly, molding his lips to hers as they shifted against each other. The kiss was like nothing she had ever had before. Soft yet hard, controlling yet yielding, harsh yet so very sweet. Sansa moaned as their tongues met between their mouths, tangling together. She could feel the ridges of his tongue against her own, the taste of his mouth inside hers.

Still his fingers did not stop, they pushed her closer and closer to the brink. Pushing in then out, mimicking the act of sex. Her hips couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop thrusting against his fingers as she inched closer to that edge, that cliff of immense pleasure. Her hand moved to latch on top of his, forcing his fingers to move faster, to move harder. She needed him to be rougher.

“Jon, please!” Sansa cried out, digging her heels into the mattress to better thrust into his fingers. Jon twisted his hand just right, pressing hard against her nub just right and she slipped over the edge. Her cry could rival their neighbor as her body wrecked with pleasure, a sheen of white crossing her vision as Jon prolonged her pleasure.

It hurt, his touch was hurting, but it also felt good. Sansa felt conflicted by the strange opposite feeling. She kept her hand on his though, wouldn’t let him relent his touch. The hurt was deeply lined in pleasure, covering the shocks of pain that flowed through her cunt, through her swollen nub. She cried in somewhat pain causing him to slowly stop. Sansa practically sobbed at him not to stop, locking his hand between her thighs as she pushed closer to that second peak.

Jon forged on, pushing three fingers into her drenched cunt, swirling her aching and swollen nub to keep the pressure on. She was thrashing around as she rocked into his hand, her free hand clutched the sheets on the mattress so tightly she was sure to rip a hole in them. Her nails of her other hand dug into his wrist, but Jon said nothing, only groaned his pleasure as he rutted against her rocking hip. She could feel his erection in his breeches, begging to come out and be relieved as well. Sansa could feel sweat dripping from her forehead, sweat underneath her breasts and behind her knees. Her pleasure grew larger and larger, she couldn’t think straight.

She couldn’t comprehend anything else, but the painful pleasure she was riding towards. Surely, she would drown at how large the wave had become. She reached out to grab the back of Jon’s head, pulling him back to her to crash his mouth to hers. They were effectively fused by the mouth as her second peak erupted upon her. A scream that sounded like she was dying lodged down Jon’s throat as they kissed. Sansa immediately unhooked her ankles, allowing him to take his hand back as her nerve endings danced in satisfaction.

Her lower region was throbbing from both pain and pleasure. She wasn’t sure she could close her legs, much less move for a while now. Abruptly Jon moaned deeply into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his as he found his release against her hip. Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding, her breathing still harsh and practically breathless as she gasped for air and she was unbearably hot now. Still she wouldn’t part from Jon, not that she could even bother too.

Sansa seriously couldn’t move.

“That was…intense,” Jon commented, breathing just as hard as she was. She managed a nod, exhaustion now edging the corners of her mind. She was more than ready to sleep now. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” she asked drowsily, turning her head to catch his eyes. Jon looked unsure of himself, worry lines forming on his forehead.

“Only me?” Sansa felt her lips tug upward in a smile.

“Yes, only you.”

The relief on his face broke through then he nuzzled into her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he wrapped his arms firmly around her. Elation filtered through her heart, her hands closing around his as they cuddled together. It was becoming quiet again between them, sleep finally coming to them both. Just as she was about to let the abyss take her Sansa mumbled out loud, “We should share a bed more often.”

There was an eruption of shaking behind her before she heard his chuckle, his arms gave her waist a squeeze as he replied, “Aye, if that is how we end every night then I agree.”

“And you wanted to sleep on the floor,” Sansa commented jokingly, shifting into his chest to get comfortable.

“Good thing, my Lady felt it wasn’t smart,” Jon quipped back, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Sansa snorted in laughter suddenly, turning her head over to lock eyes with him.

“We should gift our neighbors.” He stared at her skeptically, arching a brow at her suggestion.

“You are serious, aren’t you,” he stated though he sounded unsurprised.

“Yes, yes, I am,” Sansa announced then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Night,” she mumbled.

“Night, love,” Jon whispered into her ear, a lightness settled over her at his words.

She never slept more peacefully than she had that first night they slept cuddled up together.

Sansa did also make sure to gift their noisy, amorous neighbors before they left too…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Fingers Crossed* Hopefully I can get some writing done though it'll be slow goings because of my college courses. Please let me know whatcha think! ^_~
> 
> P.S- I feel the ending wasn't all that great...I'm tired and my humor is a bit off cause of it. Lol.


End file.
